Ivan's backstory
Chapter 1 Hi, my name's James, And what you're about to read is my story, so here we go. I was about 12, and my mom took me and my best friend, Jordan, to this place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "This is gonna be awesome!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Jordan agreed. Boy, were we wrong. When we entered, it seemed like a child's heaven. There were children everywhere, and characters on the stage that you could just hug, the arcade section was seemingly endless, and the staff were surprisingly friendly and helpful. I even saw some of them playing video games with the kids. "you two can head out, as long as you stay together, help kids out if they need it, and follow the rules." my mom said. we said yes in unison, and left. We agreed that we would see the next Foxy and Ivan show, with Foxy being Jordan's favorite, and Ivan being mine. We had about 5 minutes until 3, the show at Foxy's. But, as we made our way over there, someone grabbed my by the shoulder and put a hand over my mouth, but not before I screamed for help. Jordan, being the sneaky fellow he is(which is courtesy of foxy, I might add) was able to sighlently follow the man that took me. I tried to motion for him to get my mom, but the man had a sturdy grip on me. The man threw me somewhere and all I could see is the man, dressed in all purple. Chapter 2 After what seemed liked an hour, the man threw another child into the room. when the child landed, the child grunted, in what seemed like a 7-year old's voice. "hello?" I said with a shaky voice. "hi." the child said. "what's your name?" I asked with strength growing in my voice. "my name's Brady. what's yours?" he asked. "James. What's your favorite animatronic?" I asked. "Freddy, what's yours?" he asked with what I could tell was wonder in his voice. "Ivan." I answered. after what seemed what was a few minutes Brady asked, "do you know why the man took us?" he asked with a shaky voice. "I have no idea." I sighed. Brady started to cry. that's when I remembered. I had a flashlight in my pocket. I took it out and turned it on. Brady had on a yellow shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a backpack in his lap, no longer crying. "what are you searching for?" I asked. "I have this little flip phone that my mom only lets me use in emergencies. Its not a good phone or anything, but its still a phone." after a few seconds he says "darn it, no reception." "great, were alone in a dark room, with our families probably freaking out over our disappearance, and my best friend is following our captor around the pizzeria, who I think is secretly armed." "I don't think my family is freaking out." "why?" I ask. "oh, they'd be to busy swooning over my perfect twin brother, Brandon." said Brady. "oh." I said. then the door opened once more and in came a boy saying "get your hands off of me!" the boy seemed about Brady's age, and when he came into the room Brady said, "Brandon, is that you?!" "yeah, how'd you get in here? And whose that kid over there?" He asked, pointing at me. "I got here same as you, And he's James." Brady said. "so this is the perfect brother?" I asked. "what was that!?"he shouted. "sorry, sorry. Lets not get angry here. If we have any chance of escape, we'd have to work together. And we can't do that if were angry at each other." I said firmly. they both agreed, and we sat in silence trying to think of a plan. Every now and then we would we'd look up and gasp like they had came up with a plan, but they would look back down and sigh like there was something wrong with it. Eventually Brady stood up and shouted " I cant take it anymore!" I said, "calm down. we're going to get through this. Also Brandon? I forgot to ask. What's your favorite animatronic?" "Freddy, 'cause he's the leader!" he said with a grin on his face. The first time I saw him smile. It was big and goofy, like the kind of smile you'd expect from a person who hasn't been spoiled by the world yet. That was when I'd knew that we'd be good friends for a long time. Chapter 3 At around 5:30, the door opened again and the man threw a little girl about five into the room, cursing under his breath about how annoying toddlers are. "Mama!" she cried, "where are you!" "shhhh," I said, "It'll be alright." when she saw me she jumped right on to me crying. "I wanna see my mama." She sniffled. "I do too." I said. I felt her breathing slow. I know she was falling asleep, I turned on the flashlight, and motioned to the other two to be quiet. Then nodded in agreement. and that's how it was, for the next hour. Chapter 4 I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I heard the door opening with a child saying, "Dad, what are you doing with these childre- ahh!" then a thud, and a slight groan. then another one, indicating that there were two children. I recognized the second one. "Jordan! It's me, James!" "James!" I then felt arms around me, hugging. I winced, because I hurt all over from sitting on the floor for too long. I heard the door close, but I didn't care. My best friend was here, and all I knew was that I had came up with a plan. Chapter 5 "Wait a minute," I hear Brady say, "there are six kids. Me, James, Bandon, the purple guy's son, Jordan, and the toddler. there are six animatronics. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Ivan, Foxy, and the supposed Golden Freddy." "Golden who?" I ask. "Golden Freddy. Y'know, The suit they used at older locations? Really?" You don't know of him?" I shook my head no. "well, anyway, do you think there's a link between the two?" "well, maybe, I guess." I stammered. "either way, Its weird to think of it like that, right?" he said. I feel shuffling on my shoulder, and a moan. When I look over, I see the toddler waking up. She sits there for a few seconds until she realizes where she was. "hey there, what's your name?" I get to ask finally. "Chloe." she said, " I came here because I'd just turned five, and my mama took me to my most favorite place in the world. Right here, but that scary man, he grabbed me when I was watching the bear, the bunny and Chica. Chica is my favorite. She's funny, and she's really cool!" I had to chuckle, she just had this overconfidence in her, and that reminded me of my sister, who was in college at the time. chapter 6 As we were sleeping, I heard something. At first I thought it was my dream, but then I realized that it was the sound of a door creaking open. I opened my eyes fully to see the one in purple. "uh... Guys?" No effect. I saw some thing in his hand. A flash of silver. A knife. I knew what I had to do. I got up so fast it looked like a blur. I ran at the door, then slid to the side of the man, knocking the knife out of his hand. Like I had meant to do it all along, I went to the storage room, and went to a box. A big box, large enough for a slender man fit into it. I pried open the top, knowing that I didn't have a lot of time. Inside was puppet, a marionette to be exact. "Help me! I'm being chased by this man dressed in purple!" At that last word, I saw it twitch, then stand up. On its face, was a cracked mask, and its suit was shredded. "Follow me." It said in a mysterious voice. I followed it, stopping occasionally to tell it were to go. When we got to the back room, I saw a horrible sight. Everyone was dead. chapter 7 They were dead. I couldn't believe my eyes. Blood, seeping into their clothes. But then I saw something strange. five glowing balls of light appeared where their bodies lay. I looked over to where Chloe's body was. The ball of light started to turn into her shape, and the other balls of lights turned into their respected child. Jordan, Brandon, Brady, and the purple guy's son. They walked over to me, and stood at my sides, with the marionette behind me. It pushed it's way through, and shouted something in a strange language, It must have been. But to no prevail, It swiped at the man, who then ran out of the room. "After him!" The marionette shouted. We ran after him, but the marionette said something at each of the animatronics as we passed them, and they came to life. I ran to Ivan, and discussed my plan to him. He understood, then we got to work. I, who was the smaller and lighter of the two, climbed up the shelves of the prize counter, then started to gram as many items as I could. I chucked them at The purple guy's head, then shouted "NOW!" Ivan leapt, and grabbed him, but not before he could throw his knife, which hit me in the chest. Before I knew it, I was dead. But I didn't see the light, Instead I got up, and seemed to leave my body behind. Then the animatronics started going crazy. I yelled to the others to go to the show stage, which was on the other side of the pizzeria. When we got there we were all out of breath. I said, "Now, I think its time to fully introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is James, and my favorite animatronic is Ivan." I pointed to the son. He walked up and said, "Hi, my name is Chase, and my favorite animatronic is Bonnie." One after another they walked up and introduced themselves. But then the puppet came around. It said with a sigh, "I let him get away. But there is a way you can still get revenge." He pointed to the animatronics that had appeared behind him. "Each of you choose an animatronic, and then you can get him when he works the night shifts." Each of us chose an animatronic, but Brady and Brandon had A fight about who got to haunt Freddy, which was stopped by Marionette saying, "Brady, you can get Golden Freddy." It pointed to a limp suit in the back, to which he immediately went over and disappeared into. It was time for revenge. Category:Stories